Yu-Gi-Oh! XD Chapter-002
"Stand Up, Yuya" is the second chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! XD. It is released in July 22, 2012 Plot Yuya and Tai are still dueling each other while Yuya is having a rough time and Tai is winning fairly easily. Then Yuya realizes that his friends' Deck and his dignity is on the line. He became and is ready to fight. He beat Tai with his "Light Knight Blader" and won his friends' Deck back. Later from a distance, a man in a suit was talking a young man named Trent. Trent was actually watching the duel and found it odd that a really timid and an amateur can win against an expert duelist like Tai. Trent was holding a "Android Paladins" Deck. ''Note: Trent was just a silhouette.'' Duel Continued from last chapter....... Currently: Tai :2700 LP/ "Atlantic Sea Neptune " face-up(3000/2500) 2 overlay units Yuya :550 LP/ No cards Turn 4 Tai: Sets 2 cards face-down and ends his turn. Turn 5 Yuya: He summons "Mega Light Knight Dispeller"(0/0). He tributes it to destroy all Spells and Trap Cards on the field due to its effect. He then activates "Ko, Light Knight Peacemaker" effect from his hand allowing him to Special Summon it and summon Dispeller from the Graveyard. He then activates Dispeller's effect allowing him to Normal Summon again as it was Special Summoned from the Graveyard. He tributes his two monsters to summon "Light Knight Blader"(2500/2000). He activates the Spell Card "Light's Order" raising Blader's Attack Points by 700 and can't be targeted by the Effects of Spells and Trap cards until the End Phase(2500->3200). He attacks Neptune and sucessfully destroys it(2700->2500). Tai activates Neptune's effect allowing him Special Summon the unused Xyz Materials. Yuya set one card face-down and ends his turn(3200->2500). Turn 6 Tai: He tributes his 2 monsters in order to Summon "Atlantic Sea Dragonic"(3000/2500). He activates Dragonic's effect by paying 500 Life Points(2500->2000) and banishing 2 "Atlantic Sea" monsters to lower Blader's Attack Points by 1000(2500->1500). Dragonic attacks Blader but Yuya activates his Trap Card "Reverse Limit" as "Light Knight Blader" Attack Points were changed. It returns to its original value and it can't be destroyed by battle until the End Phase(1500->2500).LP:(550->50). Tai activates his face-down "Scald Burn". With it during Tai's Standby Phase, Yuya will be dealt 100 damage for every WATER attribute monster on the field. He ends his turn. Turn 7 Yuya: Yuya activates the Spell Card "Last Resort Draw". With it he can draw 3 card since his Life Points are lower than 1000. He first activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" destroying Tai's face-down card. He activates the Equip Spell "Final Blast" doubling Blader's attack points as his opponent controls a monster with higher Attack Points and Yuya has less than 500 Life Points but it cannot attack monsters with more Attack Points than its original Attack Points(2500->5000). He then Normal Summon "Light Knight Cutter"(0/0). He uses its effect to lower "Atlantic Sea Dragonic" Attack Points to 0 by tributing it as he controls a "Light Knight" with more than 3000 Attack Points(3000->0). Yuya attacks with "Light Knight Blader" and destroys Atlantic Sea Dragonic.LP:(2000->0) Yuya Wins! Next Chapter...................... Category:Chapters